


5 volte in cui Fabrizio non capisce cosa gli abbia detto Ermal

by Layla_93



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_93/pseuds/Layla_93
Summary: e una volta in cui non ha bisogno di traduzione





	5 volte in cui Fabrizio non capisce cosa gli abbia detto Ermal

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutt*  
> Ho solo un tre cosucce da precisare:  
> 1\. Non fate arrivare questo "lavoro" agli occhi di Ermal o Fabrizio, ve ne prego  
> 2\. Le micro frasi in albanese che troverete sono state prese da Google Translate, vi lascio quindi immaginare l'affidabilità  
> 3\. Non sono romana, vivo nella bassa Toscana, quindi le parti in cui Fabrizio parla non so come siano venute... =P  
> Detto questo, buona lettura <3

1\. **Sei bello anche vestito da pescatore**

Ermal camminava nervosamente avanti e indietro nella piccola stanza d'albergo e, ogni tre o quattro passi, alzava lo sguardo su Fabrizio per accertarsi se avesse finito di prepararsi.

Aveva bussato alla porta del più grande una decina di minuti prima ed era entrato senza nemmeno aspettare di essere invitato.

Era evidente che fosse fin troppo carico per quella situazione e Fabrizio, da bravo amico, si limitava ad assecondare i suoi sbalzi di umore, limitandosi ad osservarlo con sguardo divertito.

"Fabri, datti una mossa. Abbiamo la conferenza stampa, non possiamo fare tardi."

"Guarda che me lo ricordo, eh."

Ermal bloccò i suoi passi ad un metro da lui e lo osservò come se volesse dirgli qualcosa, ma, dopo un attimo, riprese a camminare ancor più velocemente di prima.

"Calmati ricciolé, se arriviamo un po' tardi inizieranno a fare du' domande a qualcun altro."

Il più giovane scosse contrariato la testa e si lasciò andare ad un sospiro esasperato.

"Siamo a Sanremo, non alla festa di quartiere di San Basilio. Sarebbe educato presentarsi in orario alla conferenza di apertura."

"Ammazza quanto rompi. So' pronto, comunque."

Gli occhi di Ermal scattarono su di lui e, lentamente, percorsero tutta la sua figura.

"Come sto?" Chiese con tono incerto, un po' imbarazzato per lo sguardo dell'amico.

“ _Je i bukur edhe i veshur si  peshkatar._ ”

Fabrizio lo osservò stranito.

"Ma che hai detto?"

Le guance di Ermal assunsero un leggero colorito rosato.

"Niente, che ti vesti sempre da pescatore."

Il romano gli lanciò uno sguardo poco convinto, ma decise di non insistere e si lasciò trascinare dall'amico fuori dall stanza e verso quella conferenza stampa che, se fosse stato per lui, avrebbe volentieri disertato.

 

 

2\. **Adoro il tuo sorriso**

"Finalmente!"

Sbottò Ermal, entrando nella camera d'albergo con passi affrettati, seppur stanchi.

Fabrizio, che lo seguiva a poca distanza, chiuse delicatamente la porta dietro di sé.

"Nun gridà troppo, che svegli mezzo albergo."

"Ma chi se ne frega? Ci hanno tolto due notti di sonno a noi, se lo meritano."

Fabrizio scosse la testa, divertito dal comportamento del compare.

"Quella è stata opera dei giornalisti, non di sti pori cristi che cercano di dormì."

Ermal lasciò andare un lungo sospiro e, messo su un mezzo broncio, si lasciò cadere sul bordo del letto.

"Chiunque abbia dormito più di un'ora è mio nemico."

Fabrizio si lasciò andare ad una breve risata e, avvicinatosi anche lui al letto, si lasciò cadere di schiena sul morbido materasso.

Rimase per un po' in quel modo, con gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso sollevato sulle labbra.

Quando li riaprì, trovò Ermal che lo stava osservando intentamente.

" _Më pëlqen buzëqeshja jote._ "

Fabrizio sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, confuso.

"Ancora co' sto arabo?"

"È albanese." Lo corresse ridacchiando.

Fabrizio sbuffò in risposta e lo adocchiò cauto.

"E che avresti detto?"

Ermal rimase per un po' in silenzio, mordicchiandosi distrattamente il labbro inferiore.

"Che ti sei finalmente tolto quell'espressione incazzata dal viso. Facevi quasi paura in questi giorni."

Il romano alzò gli occhi al cielo a quel commento, ma sul viso rimase invariato il suo sorriso morbido.

Non era convinto che Ermal gli stesse dicendo la verità, tanto più che il tono che aveva utilizzato era decisamente troppo tenue per uno dei suoi commenti pungenti che, da quando si erano conosciuti, aveva imparato a conoscere bene.

Avrebbe voluto dire quelle cose ad Ermal, ma uno sbadiglio lo colse alla sprovvista.

"Sarà meglio che vada. Ci siamo guadagnati queste due ore di sonno."

Ciò detto Ermal si alzò dal letto e, rivoltogli un sorriso, uscì dalla sua stanza, lasciandolo con mille pensieri per la testa.

 

 

3\. **Non vorrei lasciarti**

"Ancora non ci credo." Sbuffò Fabrizio mentre teneva la porta dell'ascensore aperta per far entrare Ermal.

"A chi lo dici. Dopo tutto quel casino, poi. Pensavo che ci avrebbe penalizzato."

Fabrizio mugolò in risposta mentre si stropicciava gli occhi con una mano.

La stanchezza stava iniziando a pesare in maniera quasi insopportabile e le occhiaie che avevano preso dimora sotto gli occhi di entrambi i cantanti sarebbero rimaste a lungo, come segno indelebile della fatica fisica ed emotiva che avevano dovuto sopportare.

"Hai una faccia, Fabrì. Sarà meglio che ti prenda qualche giorno di pausa, tutto questo stress non è sano alla tua età."

"Ahò, modera le parole ragazzì."

La risata che seguì quel piccolo battibecco li accompagnò fino a che un lieve trillo li avvisò che l'ascensore aveva finito la sua corsa e che erano giunti nella hall dell'albergo.

Rimasero in silenzio fino a che non arrivarono davanti alla macchina di Ermal.

"Adesso che non ci vedremo pe' du' mesi chi mi prenderà pe'l culo? Mi sono abituato, ormai." Sospirò Fabrizio, girandosi verso il più piccolo, che scosse la testa con un gran sorriso.

"Esistono i telefoni, sai."

"Vie' qua."

Senza aspettare un secondo, Fabrizio allungò le braccia e se lo attirò a sé, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio stretto.

Rimasero stretti a lungo ad assorbire il calore dell'altro e a respirarne il profumo

“ _Nuk dua të të lë._ ”

Quelle parole Ermal le mormorò vicino al collo di Fabrizio, che trattenne a stento un brivido nel sentire il respiro dell'altro sulla sua pelle e, d'istinto, lo strinse ancora più forte, per poi lasciarlo andare lentamente.

"Non dimenticarti del mio concerto."

"Non potrei mai, ricciolé."

Si scambiarono un ultimo, fugace, abbraccio e, con riluttanza, si salutarono definitivamente.

 

 

4\. **Mi è mancato il tuo odore**

La serata era passata in un turbinio di luci, colori e sensazioni che gli si erano impresse nella pelle tanto a fondo che sapeva non si sarebbe scordato di quel momento per tutta la sua vita.

Aveva assorbito così tanta energia dai suoi lupi presenti al Forum di Assago, che la sentiva vibrare fin dentro le sue ossa e fu con quella carica che arrivò nel back-stage.

"Ricciolé, me pari un grillo."

La voce di Fabrizio, quasi sovrastata dal trambusto tipico dei dopo concerto, riuscì in qualche modo ad attirare l'attenzione di Ermal che, giratosi di scatto, lo cercò in mezzo allo sciamare infinito di persone.

Quando riuscì a rintracciarlo si aprì in un sorriso radioso e, benché si fossero già salutati sul palco, lo raggiunse a grandi passi e lo avvolse in un abbraccio.

"Grazie per essere venuto, Fabrì."

Il romano avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita esile dell'amico e lo strinse a sé con delicatezza.

"Me lo hai ripetuto così tante volte in sti mesi che era impossibile da dimenticare."

Rise al commento del moro e, spostato il viso verso l'incavo del collo, respirò a fondo il suo odore.

" _Më  ka muguar aroma jote._ "

La risata bassa e graffiata di Fabrizio riverberò piacevolmente tra di loro e lo fece sciogliere ancora di più contro il corpo del romano.

"Se continui così, me dovrò imparà l'albanese."

"Sarebbe il minimo, io mi sto imparando il romanaccio per capirti."

Fabrizio rise nuovamente e se lo scansò di dosso con una spinta giocosa.

"Prendi le tu' cose, va. Ti porto a bere qualcosa."

Ermal scosse la testa, divertito.

"Devo aiutare a sistemare, sai? Non posso mica disertare."

Il romano sbuffò un po', ma non perse il sorriso.

"Vorrà di' che ti aspetterò in auto, ricciolé. Fai presto, eh."

Ciò detto, gli lasciò una veloce carezza sui capelli e si mescolò nella confusione generale, lasciando dietro di sé un Ermal dalle guance leggermente rosate ed ancor più carico di pochi minuti prima.

 

 

5\. **Sei tu la mia casa**

Il tempo a Lisbona sembrava passare più lentamente e più velocemente allo stesso momento.

Erano approdati in Portogallo da soli tre giorni, ma in quel breve arco di tempo avevano già rilasciato così tante interviste e fatto tante di quelle prove da bastargli per i due mesi successivi.

E l'Eurovision era a quattro giorni dal suo effettivo inizio.

In uno dei rari momenti di calma Fabrizio aveva iniziato a girovagare nei dintorni dell'albergo, osservando con invidia tutte le persone che stavano tranquillamente parlando tra di loro.

A peggiorare la situazione, infatti, si era aggiunto il fatto che Ermal era dovuto volare in Italia per girare Amici, lasciandolo, così, da solo in terra straniera.

Sapeva che aveva i membri del loro entourage con cui parlare, ma erano quasi perennemente impegnati nei preparativi e nella coordinazione dei vari incontri sociali e non avevano tempo per rimanere a parlare con lui, contribuendo, così, al senso di isolamento che sentiva nel ritrovarsi in mezzo a così tante persone con cui non poteva nemmeno scambiarsi un semplice saluto perché non si sarebbero capiti.

Passò tutto il tempo lontano da Ermal come se stesse scontando la pena per un qualche reato che non aveva commesso e, quando finalmente arrivò il momento di andare a recuperare la metà del duo all'aeroporto, riuscì a malapena a trattenere l'euforia.

Non appena se lo trovò di fronte non riuscì a resistere alla voglia di stringerselo addosso, di sentire la sua presenza in modo tangibile, per assicurarsi che sì, il suo Ermal era tornato da lui.

Il ricciolo accettò di buon grado quell'ennesima esternazione di affetto e avvolse prontamente i fianchi del romano con le sue braccia, infilandole con naturalezza sotto il giubbotto di pelle.

"Madò Ermal, nun puoi capì quanto me sei mancato. Me sembra di ave' un pezzetto di casa con te qui."

Ermal rise sommessamente alle parole di Fabrizio, ma cercò di camuffare quella reazione premendo le labbra contro la spalla dell'altro.

" _Ti je shtëpia ime._ " Mormorò placido, quando si fu calmato dal suo attacco di ilarità.

Fabrizio si staccò lentamente da lui, mantenendolo comunque vicino, e lo osservò con un velo di confusione sul viso, al quale Ermal rispose con uno sbuffo divertito.

"Andiamo in albergo, va. Se non dormo almeno un'ora penso che sverrò alle prove."

Fabrizio annuì anche se rimase un altro momento ad osservarlo con un'espressione curiosa in viso, ma, prima che Ermal aggiungesse altro, lo afferrò per un polso e se lo tirò dietro verso l'uscita dell'aeroporto.

 

 

6.  **Të dua**

L'Eurovison era finalmente giunto alla sua conclusione e, per quanto tutta la kermesse li avesse lasciati perplessi, oltre che terribilmente stanchi, si potevano dire più che felici per il sostegno che le persone avevano dimostrato loro attraverso un inaspettato terzo posto al televoto.

Dopo la proclamazione del vincitore si erano ritrovati imbottigliati nei festeggiamenti pomposi dell'Altice Arena e, solo dopo quelle che a loro parvero ore, riuscirono a districarsi dal mare di persone che reclamavano in qualche modo la loro attenzione e ad arrivare indenni nella hall del loro albergo, fortunatamente ancora deserta.

Salirono in silenzio fino al piano delle loro stanze e, senza che ci fosse bisogno di un invito, Ermal seguì Fabrizio fino al balcone della sua camera, dove, finalmente, si concessero una sigaretta per allentare quel velo di tensione che ancora aleggiava sulla loro pelle.

"È stata una bella caciara, vero?"

Ermal mugolò il suo assenso, sbuffando una piccola nuvoletta di fumo dalle narici.

"In qualche modo mi mancherà tutto questo, però."

Fabrizio annuì stancamente e, poggiate le braccia e la schiena alla ringhiera, lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro per osservare le stelle.

"Grazie." Disse d'improvviso, sorprendendo Ermal, che lo osservò confuso e curioso.

"Per esser stato il mio compagno di viaggio in questo progetto. Non so come avrei fatto senza di te."

Il viso di Ermal si illuminò con uno dei suoi sorrisi tutto denti e rughette, che lo facevano immancabilmente sembrare più giovane di quanto non fosse.

Dopo quelle parole un silenzio tranquillo scese tra di loro, interrotto solamente dal lento sciabordio delle onde che arrivava fino alle loro orecchie grazie al venticello che animava quella sera.

" _Të dua._ "

Quelle parole non erano che state un flebile sussurro, ma arrivarono alle orecchie di Fabrizio come se fossero state pronunciate con l'intensità che riservavano alle loro canzoni e, lentamente, girò il viso verso Ermal per poterlo osservare.

Il ricciolo stava ricambiando il suo sguardo con una tale intensità da fargli stringere lo stomaco ed il cuore in una presa così piacevole che rimase incantato per qualche secondo, in contemplazione.

Sorrise lievemente al sobbalzo che Ermal si lasciò sfuggire quando avvolse delicatamente le dita intorno ad un suo polso e, con altrettanta accortezza, se lo tirò addosso.

"Non vale, però. Almeno questo potresti dimmelo in italiano."

Ermal rimase in silenzio ad osservarlo con uno sguardo vagamente spaurito davanti il quale non riuscì a trattenere una bassa risata e, lentamente, avvicinò i loro volti.

"Nun fa sta faccia. Ti amo anche io, ricciolé."

A quelle parole Ermal si rilassò in un istante e, dopo avergli mormorato un 'bastardo' direttamente sulle labbra, coprì quegli ultimi millimetri che li separavano.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero di non aver tralasciato errori nella rilettura, ma, in caso contrario, segnalatemeli pure che non mi offendo =)  
> Non sono troppo convinta dello stile, ma sono secoli che non scrivevo in italiano =P  
> Love you all  
> xoxo


End file.
